Spain
| anthem= Marcha Real (Royal March) | motto= Plus Ultra (Further Beyond)| | president= Avutardo| party name= Dictator| | language= Spanish and English| population= 3023 | capital= | | currency= Spanish Peseta (ESP)| gdp= | inflation= | minimum salary= 1 ESP | average salary= 38.77 ESP| unemployment rate= | monthly exports= | monthly imports= | | conquered countries=0| territories= 0 | | chat= #eRepublik.es Forum eSpanish forum Radio "Los e40" Los e40| }} Spain ('''Spanish': España, French: L'Espagne, Dutch: Spanje)'' is a country located in southwestern Europe on the Iberian Peninsula. The country is bordered by from the west and from the northeast, as well as travelling through the Mediterranean sea. There are also borders with , and in Canary Islands and with in some northern regions. The capital region is Asturias, although in real life Madrid is the Spanish' capital. Spain is a founder member of the alliance ONE. Spain has been one of the most active countries in eRepublik since its beginning in November 2007. History of Spain Spain, since early 2008, has been one of the most important (Top 5) countries in eRepublik and has one of the richest histories of all countries of the New World. (More...) Geography Location Spain is a country located in the south-west of Europe, mostly in the Iberian peninsula. It's also composed by the Canary Islands and the Balearic Islands in the Atlantic Ocean and in the Mediterranean sea. It also includes two cities in the North of Africa (Ceuta and Melilla) though they don't appear in Erepublik. It has got borders with Portugal in the Iberian lands, and with France in the Northern regions of Spain by crossing the Pyrenees. It also borders Italy form the Balearic Islands through the Mediterranean. One of the most important regions is the Canary Islands, as it has got borders with Venezuela, Brazil, Portugal and Mexico, so it allows Spain to cross the Atlantic sea to Central and South America. Spain has also trans-atlantic borders in Galicia and Asturias with regions of the East Coast of the United States of America. Regions Borders Georgia, Florida, South Carolina Virginia Sardinia → ↓ Canary Islands Southeast of Mexico Guayana North of Brazil = Society= The Spanish basic law is its Spanish Constitution, which was passed on 7th July, 2007. Spain has been one of the most populated countries since the beginning of eRepublik. In September 2008, there were around 5500 people in Spain. In February 2009, 600 multiaccounts were banned, and its population went down. Spain's economy and army suffered because of this. In August 2009, the number of Spanish Citizens reaches 8500. Spanish People Origin Also view: Spanish People. The great majority of Spanish people are also IRL Spanish, so the most spoken language is Castilian or Spanish. Nonetheless there are also Latin American people from countries that there aren't in eRepublik or their countries are having some problems (Political takeover). Dhoo, Sombra and Eisenhorn are the Latin American people most famous in Spain. Official Languages Languages spoken in Spain include Spanish (castellano or español), Catalan (català, in Catalonia, Balearic Islands), Valenciano (Valencià in Valencian Community), Galician (galego, in Galicia) and Basque (euskara, in Basque Country). Other languages are Asturian (asturianu), Aranese Gascon (aranés), and Aragonese (aragonés), each with their own various dialects. Although Spanish is but one of the many languages of Spain, it is this language which is commonly known as being the "Spanish language" since it is the official state language, although minority languages are co-official in a number of autonomous communities. The main language of the media, the forum and the political congress is Spanish, while English and other official languages are also used in some articles. National Organizations *''Defensor del Pueblo: Responsible for the defense of the country. Some advocates have been Kenderr and Romi Kash. *Asociación de la Nobleza de España: Coordinated by Rufus Torcuatus Farfly, coordinates the issuance of titles to illustrious citizens.. *Instituto de ayuda al novato (IAN): Center for the support for new citizens. = Economy= Spain has a very positive balance of trade, exports being the main support of the Spanish economy. Spain has always been a country with low inflation. Nowadays there is deflation and a wide range of job opportunities. That makes Spain an appealing country for new citizens. However, most economic markets are overloaded, which makes it hard for new business. Currency The official currency in Spain is the Spanish Peseta (ESP). The current exchange rate is 1 ESP for . Country Trading Embargoes Spain has country trading embargoes with: Taxes *Updated: April 13, 2015 Economic Laws Spain has a free market economy, hardly planified. The successive governments haven't interceded in the economy, letting the private investors do. There are '' Escuelas Estatales '' (Public Schools), whose aim is not to bias the private economy but help new citizens find low skill jobs, something hard in Spain as the minimum wage has been always high. For all those reasons, Spain has no highly developed strategic companies. There was temporarily a trade union to protect workers rights, but disappeared once V1 was launched. Spain has passed a minimum wage law, agreaded by all political parties, that sets the wage according to a formula every 15 days, to keep a balance between fair wages and economic profit. The Ministerio de Economía (Department of the Treasury) is in charge of regulating prices, inflation and economy, whereas the Ministerio de Trabajo (Department of Labor) deals with the job offer. El Ministerio de Administraciones Públicas (Department of State Management) is in charge of the '' Escuelas Estatales . Most Prominent Spanish Companies Since 2009, foreign companies operating have gained importance in Spanish economy due to the advantageous taxes. Here will only be listed Spanish companies. State-owned companies * Escuelas Estatales Private companies * Emporio Termópilas * Holding Costa Blanca * M.I.S Industries * QNA Inc. * Bubba Gump Enterprises * Kash Industries * apple c Cooperatives * Cooperativas [[Bloque Obrero]] * Cooperativas Partido ForoCoches =Politics= Spain is a parliamentary republic, with an elected president and a legislative congress. The executive branch consists of a Council of Ministers presided over by the President of Government, elected by the citizens every month. This Ministers are selected by the president every legislature, and work suggesting new laws to the congress and carrying out the decisions of the congressmen. The legislative branch is made up of the Congress with representatives of all the main political parties, elected by popular vote on block lists by proportional representation to serve one-month terms. The first days after the elections, the congress elects a ''President of the Congress and two vice-presidents, establishing the Mesa del Congreso. The President of the Congress of Deputies is the analogue to a Speaker and presides over debates and ballots, deciding the order of the proposals and the time they'll be in debate. Every congressman or parliamentary group can send proposals to the congress for its debate and vote. All the debates of the congress are made in the external Spanish forum, where only the congressmen have write permissions. Before the approval of any law or proposal, the congress talk about them for a minimum of 24 hours and a maximum of 48 hours. After that time, each congressmen must vote if they agree, reject or abstain. If the proposal is accepted by the congress and is required to vote inside the game, the ballot is repeated in the contracts forum of eRepublik or with the in game ballot system. All the proposals approved by the congress are published inside the Boletín Oficial del Estado and inside the Contracts forum of eRepublik. The president and the vice-presidents of the congress are in charge of publishing all this information in less than 24 hours. Political Parties See also: Parties of Spain Main Political Parties Updated: April 13, 2015 Old Parties with Former Representation in the Congress Spain is a country with quite high number of parties - 30 - so some of the parties are "dear" or renamed. Some of the old parties: * Partido Socialista Demócrata Español, renamed to AlianzaS and then renamed to Ciudadanos y Democracia * Unión de Ciudadanos de Centro, merged with Ciudadanos y Democracia * Partido Reformista de Centro Derecha, renamed Unión Popular Liberal * Partido Militar Español, dissapeared. * Alianza Republicana de Derechas de España, merged with Unión Popular Liberal * 1582, merged with Partido Media Vida * Unión Popular Liberal, merged with Partido Media Vida * Partido Media Vida, renamed Nueva Espana Liberal * ForoCoches * Proyecto Socialdemócrata, dissapeared. * European Gay Movement, dissapeared. Congress Updated: Unknown Presidents = Military= Armed Forces The Armed Forces of Spain (Fuerzas Armadas or FFAA in Spanish) is one of oldest and most coordinated armies in the world, existing since March of 2008. This army counts with more than 300 soldiers armed and coordinated for the defense of Spain, guaranteeing its sovereignty and freedom. Officially this army was created when the Statutes of the Armed Forces where approved by the congress in 17th of April of 2008, with 23 affirmative votes and 3 abstentions. This statutes, now under revision, constitute and define the duties and rights of the soldiers. The Armed Forces of Spain are totally subordinated to the control of the congress, although the military orders are given by a special committee: the CME or Military Strategic Center (Centro Militar Estratégico in Spanish). The CME consist of the Defense Minister, the Army General and the Colonels. This body is in charge of the strategy, tactics and logistics needed to achieve the objectives defined by the Congress. The Armed Forces have never taken part in any war, because its organization is only used to defend the sovereignty of Spain and its allies. This army will only enter in action if the Spanish lands are under attack, or any of their MPP are activated. Currently the army is very active in its background, with a total communication between the CME and the officers. Ravens / Cuervos Because of the defensive origin of the Armed Forces of Spain, the Ministry of Defense created a special unit with mobility to travel to other countries and fight in foreign lands. This unit is composed of elite members of the Armed Forces and receive orders from their commands. This unit is part of the Spanish army, so represents its country in foreign lands. The Ravens are soldiers of the Spanish army, not mercenaries as some people think. In spite of this, the Spanish govern have asked in the past for an economic remuneration, to buy the equipment needed by the soldiers. This basic equipment normally include 2 or 3 tickets, and some weapons and gifts. The first mission of the Ravens was in the US vs Canada war, lead by the Commander Zhuge Liang and the Commander MGR. In their first mission the unit proved its organization and discipline in the battlefield, helping in the defense of Canada. After this mission, the Ravens have taken part in more wars together with the MA's troops. Current Wars Spain is currently at war with: * * MPPs Spain has Mutual Protection Pacts with the following nation(s): = Media= Spain has one of the most active newspapers in the game, with normally between 20 and 30 new articles every day. This abundance of articles creates many problems, and some citizens have created a Press Quality Platform (PCP - Plataforma de Calidad de Prensa) to improve the general quality of the press. In Spain the articles of real life news are qualified as Spam, and many times reported. This has create an open discussion about censorship and freedom of press. The Spanish media is among the most inventive in eRepublik, with articles with comic strip, videos, numerous interviews and opinion articles. Almost every government organization has its own newspaper where they publish official communications and account's reports. Official Newspapers This is the list of official governmental newspapers of Spain with the highest number of subscriptions. TOP Newspapers This is the list of private newspapers of Spain with the highest number of subscriptions. Category:Spain